Days With Nagisa!
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Karena suatu pekerjaan Ibu nya, Gou dan Rin dititipkan di rumah yang tak mereka kenal. Ada Kak Saki yang suka ngamuk-ngamuk, juga Nagisa yang bawel dan cerewet. Dan kenapa Nagisa dan yang lain bilang Gou sudah sering ke sana? /"Kenapa aku tidak ingat, ya?"/"Kakak, kubilangkan ke Ibu kalau kau makan mie!"/"Gou-chan, masak yang enak, yaa!"/ RnR? -Warning: chap1 romance belum terasa-


Begitu aku terbangun dari tidurku, aku menguap lebar. Saat kulihat langit dari jendela, terlihat awan yang sangat gelap. Kicauan burung yang biasanya kudengar berubah menjadi keheningan. Rupanya Minggu pagi ini tak bersahabat.

Sudah pukul tujuh pagi, tapi aku baru bangun. Aku yakin kakakku juga masih ada di dunia mimpi. Sekarang juga, aku keluar dari kamarku dan pergi ke kamar kakakku, berniat untuk membangunkannya.

Saat aku sudah memegang kenop pintu kakakku, suara kebisingan dari dapur menghentikanku. Aku pun berlari kecil ke sana untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak biasanya keluarga ku sudah berisik saat pagi.

"Rin! Cepatlah! Tinggal satu jam lagi!" seru Ibu di depan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah dapur. "Haku mahih gohok ghighi!" jawab kakakku dengan suara tak jelas. Mungkin maksudnya, 'aku masih gosok gigi'.

'_Satu jam lagi? Apanya?' _pikirku heran. Penasaran, aku menghampiri Ibu ku yang tengah mengomeli kakakku.

"Ib—"

"Gou! Sudah kau siapkan barang-barang untuk nanti? Cepat mandi setelah kakakmu selesai! Sudah siapkan baju? Ah, jangan lupa bawa sikat gigi dan handuk!" ujar Ibu. Aku menepuk dahi ku, "oh, iya!"

Sial, aku benar-benar lupa. Mulai hari ini aku dan kakakku harus menumpang di rumah keluarga Sazuki. Aku tak tahu yang mana orangnya. Yang jelas, itu rumah kerabat dekat Ibu. Nanti Ibu akan pergi ke luar kota bersama dengan temannya itu karena urusan kantor. Karena Ibu tak tega meninggalkan aku dan kakakku sendirian, aku dan kakakku dititipkan di situ sementara, berhubung aku sudah tak mempunyai Ayah dan saudara lainnya rumahnya jauh-jauh. Apalagi rumah nenek dan kakekku, harus naik pesawat dulu untuk sampai ke sana.

.

.

.

**DAYS WITH NAGISA! **

**.**

**RATED: T –kalau salah, maaf!-**

**GENRE: Romance-family**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sumpah, bukan punya saya! Kecuali cerita ini^^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu, jangan lama-lama, ya!" kata ku saat di mobil. Ibu yang fokus pada jalanan hanya menjawab singkat, "cuma dua minggu, kok!"

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh," tambah kakakku.

"Bagaimana kalau anak teman Ibu nakal padaku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak akan, mereka akan rukun sama kalian. Apalagi Nagisa-chan, ia sebaya denganmu. Kalian pasti akrab," jawab Ibu. Penglihatannya tak lepas dari lalu lintas. Nagisa? Nama yang bagus, pasti orangnya manis.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut Ibu!" rengekku. "Aku juga," sahut kakak. Dari kemarin aku dan kakakku berniat membatalkan rencana Ibu untuk menitipkanku di rumah temannya. Bagaimanapun juga pasti sungkan masuk ke rumah orang yang bahkan belum kita kenal. Tapi rencana Ibu berjalan lancar. Walaupun tadi sempat panik gara-gara aku lupa tak menyiapkan segalanya. Mau tak mau aku harus menyiapkannya saat itu juga.

Ibu tertawa kecil, "tidak bisa, Ibu tak memesan tiket pesawat untuk tiga orang."

"Pesan sekarang saja!" seruku dan kakakku kompak. Lagi-lagi Ibu tertawa, "lain kali, ya!"

"Huh," kakakku mengembungkan pipi nya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di rumah keluarga Sazuki. Ternyata rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami. Halamannya luas, namun rumahnya tak terlalu besar. Meski begitu, rumah itu bertingkat dua. Catnya berwarna jingga menambah kesan mewah pada rumah itu. Di halamannya ada kolam ikan, bench, dan beberapa jenis bunga. Rumah yang simpel tapi menawan.

"Permisi …" sapa Ibu sambil menekan bel yang ada di dinding. Suara langkah kaki berlari yang mendekat terdengar jelas olehku. Kira-kira seperti apa orangnya, ya?

Saat pintu terbuka, muncul seorang gadis kira-kira murid SMA. Wajahnya dingin dan mata nya melihat dengan pandangan menusuk. Kalau saja wajahnya tersenyum sedikit, kupikir ia akan terlihat cantik. Aku tak akan kaget jikalau sifatnya seperti wajahnya. Menakutkan.

"Keluarga Matsuoka, kah? Ibu sedang menyiapkankan barang di kamar. Aku dengar dua anak ini akan menginap sementara di sini. Silakan duduk dulu," ujarnya sambil mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Aku, Ibu, Kakakku dan cewek itu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Nee, adik manis, siapa namamu? Aku Saki Sazuki," tiba-tiba saja ia melihat ke arahku. Caranya memandang sudah berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sekarang wajahnya menjadi ramah membuatnya benar-benar cantik. Kutarik pemikiranku tadi, aku sudah tak berpikir kalau ia jahat.

"Gou, Matsuoka Gou. Ng, panggil aku Kou," jawabku pelan. Ia tersenyum, "karena kamar tamu dipakai kakakmu, kau tidur di kamarku saja, ya! Atau mau sama Nagisa? Bercanda, kok! Sini, kubawakan barang-barangmu!" ia mengambil tas yang kubawa dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Maaf merepotkan," ucap Ibu.

"Ah, tidak, saya hanya membalas budi. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku beberapa tahun lalu. Kalau saja Anda tidak ada, saya tak akan ada di sini," jawab Kak Saki. Aku dan kakakku heran, tidak paham dengan pembicaraan antara Ibu dan kakak itu.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, teman Ibu pun keluar kamarnya dengan membawa dua tas besar. Mungkin isi nya baju dan perlengkapan untuk dua minggu ke depan. Rambut pirang tante itu ikal dan panjang.

Ibu dan tante itu segera naik mobil untuk ke bandara. Diantar oleh kepala keluarga dari keluarga Sazuki. Aku iri, aku sudah tidak punya Ayah.

"Rin! Kau sudah kelas 1 SMP, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Ini uang selama Ibu tidak ada. Bantulah orang-orang di sini saat PRmu sudah selesai. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Bla … bla … bla …" nasehat Ibu pada kakakku. Seperti biasa, kakakku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Gou-chan, menurutlah sama kakakmu, jangan nakal!" Ibu juga menasehatiku. Aku mengangguk, "hati-hati, Bu!"

"… tentu saja," jawab Ibu kalem.

Saat mobil sudah berangkat, aku dan kakakku diajak masuk oleh Kak Saki. Seperti dugaanku, dia sangat baik. Tapi tatapan dingin saat pertama kali melihatku itu masih menghantuiku. Ah, orang yang aneh. Cepat sekali berubahnya.

"Kou-chan, kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Kak Saki sambil menutup pintu.

"6 SD," jawabku. "Wah, seumuran dengan Nagisa. Kalau Rin-kun?" ia bertanya pada kakakku.

"1 SMP," jawab kakakku semangat.

Oh, iya, tadi Ibu bilang kalau ada anak bernama Nagisa di rumah ini. Pasti orangnya cantik dan ramah.

"Saki-san, aku mau ngambil ponselku yang ada di tas," ujarku saat teringat ponsel merah yang biasa ada di kantongku. Kak Saki menunjuk tangga, "ada di lantai atas, pintu biru sebelah utara."

Aku pun menaiki tangga itu. Sedikit deg-deg an karena ini pertama kali aku ke sini. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, aku melihat ada dua pintu warna biru. Aku tak tahu mana yang utara dan mana yang selatan. Namanya juga baru pertama kali di sini.

Dengan penuh keraguan, aku membuka salah satu pintu itu.

"Permisi …" aku mulai memasuki kamar yang cukup luas itu. Di ranjang ada selimut biru tua yang berantakan. Dindingnya memiliki stiker bintang-bintang. Buku pelajaran berserakan di meja belajar. Apa benar ini kamar Kak Saki? Kurasa bukan. Aku baru sadar saat ada tulisan besar bertuliskan 'NAGISA' di dinding kamar. Norak, warna nya pink. Mungkin ia perempuan, tapi masa kamar cewek berantakan gini?

Aku keluar dan menutup kembali kamar itu. Bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan masuk ke kamar orang tak dikenal. Ternyata kamar Kak Saki ada di sebelah kamar itu. Ruangan yang sangat rapi, bersih, dan serba merah. Rupanya ia suka warna merah, ya? Bertolak belakang dengan kamar yang tadi.

Kulihat tas besar merahku yang tergeletak di kursi meja belajar. Segera saja aku mencari ponselku. Dan BINGO! Akhirnya ketemu! Aku langsung keluar kamar, bisa-bisa kakakku menanyakanku karena aku tak kunjung kembali.

Sayangnya ketika aku sudah berjalan kembali, aku kebelet pipis. Aku segera mencari toilet yang ada di lantai atas. Lancang memang, mencari ruangan tanpa seijin orang yang punya rumah. Namun aku harus mencarinya secara mandiri. Aku kan akan berada di sini selama dua minggu. Pemikiranku aneh, ya? Biarin.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya –toilet-! Pintu nya tertutup. Mungkin masih ada orang di sana. Aku hendak kembali dan mencari toilet lain. Tapi pintu nya terbuka saat aku hendak melangkah.

Dan menampilkan sosok …

"KYAAAA!/WAAA!" teriakku kaget saat melihat anak cowok bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk dari perut sampai lutut keluar dari situ. Sama sepertiku, ia juga terkejut. Refleks aku menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Sepertinya anak itu lebih terkejut dariku, wajahnya sampai merah padam. Ia segera masuk kembali dalam kamar mandi tadi, kukira itu toilet.

Aku masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. Sedangkan cowok aneh itu malah ketawa-ketiwi di dalam kamar mandi. Nyebelin. Banget!

Ng, bukankah hanya ada dua anak di keluarga ini? Hanya Kak Saki dan … Nagisa, kan? Kok ada anak cowok juga, ya? Eh, tunggu, jangan-jangan ini yang namanya Nagisa? Setelah kuperhatikan, ia sebaya denganku. Mungkin memang ini, ya? Tapi kok namanya Nagisa? Kenapa? Ia memang cantik dan manis. Apa benar ia cowok? Atau jangan-jangan … wanita jadi-jadian? Pikiranku mulai kemana-mana.

"Halo," sapa nya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sekarang ia sudah memakai baju rumah. Kenapa gak dari tadi, coba?

Aku mau pergi menghindarinya saat itu juga. Ia pasti berpikir kalau aku cewek lancang yang suka menjelajah rumah orang. Namun kaki ku tak bisa bergerak ketika menatap wajahnya. Jantungku berdebar, namun aku yakin ini bukan rasa suka. Mungkin karena aku takut kena marah.

"Halo, kenapa diam saja, Gou-chan? Lama tidak bertemu!" ulangnya sambil memelukku. Cih, apa-apaan dia ini? Dan bagaimana dia tahu namaku. Kalau saja dia tidak mengetahuinya, aku akan mengaku kalau namaku itu Kou. Tapi itu menipu namanya.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya ku heran. Aku melepaskan pelukan dahsyatnya yang membuatku doki-doki suru. Bukan karena ada perasaan, lho, ya! Cuma kaget saja.

"Jahatnya! Gou-chan lupa? Kita teman sekelas saat TK!" rengeknya manja. Aku menggaruk pipi ku yang tidak gatal. Teman TK? Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?

"Waktu Ibu bilang kau akan di sini sementara, aku senang sekali! Ternyata kau benar-benar datang. Eh, mana Ibuku?" ia terlihat kebingungan sendiri mencari-cari orang yang dimaksudnya.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku malas, kenapa anak ini belum tahu kalau Ibu nya sudah berangkat?

"Ibu mu sudah pergi dengan Ibu ku barusan," ujarku pada akhirnya. Nagisa ber-ohh ria. "Kenapa kau tidak tahu, baka!"

"Tadi aku ikut perkataan Haru-chan, teman les renangku. Katanya kalau kita berendam di bathub selama satu jam dengan bunga melati, bakal ada sesuatu baik yang terjadi," jelas Nagisa semangat. Aku sweatdrop.

"Itu sesat, dan gak masuk akal, tahu!" seru ku. Nagisa menutup telinga nya, "jangan teriak!"

"Gou-chan, habis ini main, yuk!" ajak Nagisa. Aku mengangguk, "main apa?". Kemudian aku ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Gawat, aku jadi lupa gara-gara lihat senyuman maut Nagisa.

"Sebelumnya, tolong beritahu aku di mana toilet."

"Okee, Gou-chan!"

"KOU!"

"Sudah, sudah!"

Ternyata perkataan Ibu ada benarnya. Aku cepat banget akrab dengan Nagisa. Tapi aku belum yakin kalau aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Nagisa sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Ayah Nagisa sudah pulang. Sekarang ia sedang istirahat di kamar karena kecapekan. Ibu ku dan Ibu nya Nagisa sudah berangkat ke tempat bisnisnya dengan pesawat. Ayah Nagisa sangat baik. Nama nya Narumi (kayak nama cewek, ya?). Aku boleh memanggilnya Paman Naru. Katanya waktu kecil aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku tak ingat sama sekali.

Kini, aku, Nagisa, kakakku, dan Kak Saki sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Nama acara yang kami tonton adalah 'Larva'. Animasi buatan Korea yang sukses membuat kami berempat tertawa sampai jungkir balik.

"Mau makan sama apa?" tanya Kak Saki baik-baik. Ia berdiri dari posisi lesehannya di karpet.

"Sama sendok," jawab Nagisa ngasal. Sabar, ya, Kak Saki … dia memang gak sopan. Tadi waktu di depan kamar mandi saja sudah membuatku mau pingsan.

"Aku mau nasi pecel!" sahut kakakku. Padahal Mama sering mengingatkannya agar tak meminta yang aneh-aneh di rumah orang. Dan lagi, mana ada nasi pecel di Jepang? Lha wong peyek aja gak ada.

"Kou-chan, kau mau makan lauk apa?" lelah dengan jawaban ngasal dua laki-laki di sana, ia menanyakan makanan yang kuinginkan. Kak Saki berjalan menuju dapur dan segera memakai celemek.

"Aku suka … apapun yang Kak Saki masak!" jawabku sambil berlari mengikutinya. "Aku akan membantu!"

"Hee … kalau gitu aku yang memutuskan. Makan malam hari ini adalah … Sup tahu untuk kalian bertiga! Sementara aku, makan sama mie instan~! Jangan protes!" jelas Kak Saki semangat. DEG! Tahu itu makanan yang paling kubenci! Gak baik kalau aku menolak, apalagi yang membuatkan makan malam gak ada hubungan keluarga denganku. Akhirnya aku pun mengangguk –terpaksa-.

"Curang! Nanti aku laporkan Ibu kalau kakak makan mie instan!" protes Nagisa tak terima. Kak Saki melotot, "sekali-sekali boleh, kan? ATAU KAU MAU TAK DAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM!?". Nagisa diam membisu. Ternyata Kak Saki menakutkan kalau dihalangi keinginannya. Harus waspada, nih. Kalau aku salah ngomong bisa kena marah.

"Gou-chan, seharusnya kau bilang saja apa yang kau suka. Daripada makhluk mengerikan itu yang memutuskan, cih!" gerutu Nagisa sambil menunjuk Kak Saki. Aura Kak Saki langsung berubah jadi gelap.

"JANGAN SALAHKAN KOU-CHAN KARENA IA TAK MENYALAHKANKU!" bentak Kak Saki. Nagisa menghela napas, "aku bicara sama Gou-chan, bukan sama kakak. Huh."

"Cepat masak sana! Aku sudah lapar!" tegur kakakku. Mata nya tak lepas dari televisi. "Kakak! Kau juga harus membantu!" aku mengingatkan perkataan Ibu. Kak Rin mendecih.

"Gou-chan, yang seharusnya memasak itu wanita," ujar Nagisa. JLEB! Kayak mengerti saja aku gak pernah masak waktu di rumah. Cuma bisa bikin nasi goreng dan mie instan doang. Tunggu, aku juga bisa masak air dan menanak nasi!

"Kou-chan, biarkan saja mereka! Ayo kita memasak~" Kak Saki menodongkan pisau padaku. Nyaris saja aku terkena. Aku langsung mundur tiga langkah, "baik, Kak Saki …"

"Jangan lupa masukkan cabai bubuk di mangkok mereka," bisik Kak Saki. Sifat setannya keluar lagi. Aku mengangguk, kalau membantah bisa dimarahi.

"Masak yang enak, ya, Gou-chan!~" Nagisa menyemangati. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan mangkoknya nanti. Hoho, malang sekali nasibmu, nak!

"T-tentu saja, Nagisa-kun! Hmph … " jawabku sambil menahan tawa. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Nagisa saat makan sup tahu nya, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaah, gomen, saya bikin NagisaGou lagi padahal yang satunya gak laku. TTwTT Apa boleh buat, ini terlanjur jadi OTP saya, sih … Hehe … **

**Maaf kalau ada typo(s) dan sebagainya. Terimakasih telah membaca sampai sini!^^ **

**MIND TO REVIEW? :D **

**#Sheii-kun **


End file.
